


Wet Night

by Engage12



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Illustrations, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Not Safe for Berk, Sleeping Together, Smut, Thighjob, Toothcup, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engage12/pseuds/Engage12
Summary: Hiccup notices that Toothless is having a very pleasant dream
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	1. Wet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for all. I am NOT an experienced writer. This is the first story that I ever published. So my stories are probably full of incorrect grammar, spelling mistakes and probably lots of "rookie writing" mistakes. Still, i felt that this Toothcup was adorable not to share
> 
> Inspired by the image "Wet Night" by the artist "Aky":  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/38812568/
> 
> Image included with artist permission

Hiccup was no stranger to sleeping with Toothless. On some map charting sessions, they would travel way too far from Berk to make it back before nightfall. The pair would find an island they could spend the night on and fly back in the early morning dawn. Hiccup always packed a small camping tent just for such occasions, much to Toothless annoyance who would rather have Hiccup sleeping under his own wings. While Hiccup appreciated the gesture, he also thought it was a bit insulting. Dragons let their hatchlings sleep under their wings for protection. But Hiccup was a...man now. He could take care of himself. Besides, Toothless was known to roll around in his sleep, and the last thing he'd want is to get accidentally crushed in the middle of the night by the weight of a dragon. So Hiccup would sleep in his warm comfortable tent and Toothless would sleep on the ground nearby. Not that sleeping outside bothered Toothless, but why did Hiccup need that stupid contraption anyway? Doesn't he love or trust him to sleep under his wing?

It all changed one day, when Toothless was suddenly eager to fly very far into new territories. When nightfall approached and Hiccup was ready to setup camp, he found that his tent had some very peculiar holes in the fabric. Almost as if a very certain dragon had been gnawing on it before they left Berk. He glared at Toothless, shooting daggers at the damn reptile. But Toothless in return was just laying there on the ground with a wing high in the air and giving Hiccup a gummy smile. Or was it an evil malicious grin? Hiccup couldn't really tell the difference. Either way, with rainclouds closing in on the horizon, Hiccup reluctantly accepted the offer with a grunt. _"Fine you win"_ Hiccup said while he crawled against Toothless side. Toothless cooed and purred happily and covered his wing over him. Hiccup was prepared for an uncomfortable cold night on the hard ground, with the inevitable weight of a dragon on himself, but he actually found a comfortable position against Toothless side and found solace in listening to Toothless rhythmic breathing and heartbeat. Toothless wing also perfectly captured the dragon's body heat like a warm comforting blanket. As the rain slowly started to drip on the membrane of the wings, Hiccup rested his head against Toothless and felt cradled with the rising and falling of Toothless' chest with his heavy breathing. He listened to what Hiccup could only assume was the dragon version of snoring. A low but solid grumble that told Hiccup that Toothless had already fallen asleep. _"Guess this isn't that bad."_ Hiccup thought before drifting off. After this, Hiccup never packed a tent again.

* * *

Sleeping against Toothless on expeditions became so normal that even in Berk, it became more common for Toothless to abandon his sleeping stone in the middle of the night and prod against Hiccup leg long enough until he let him sleep with him on the bed. It annoyed Hiccup in the beginning, but he loved the affection at the same time. The human-sized bed however, was a bit of a problem. Not only did the size require that Toothless needed to curl all around Hiccup, but every time Toothless joined, the wood would creak and groan until one night, the bed gave out with a loud crack that possibly the whole village could hear. Hiccup decided to build himself a new bed, large and strong enough that Toothless could join whenever he wanted too. After a while, Toothless didn't even bother with his sleeping stone anymore and just went straight for the bed. But with all the extra room on the bed, Toothless also reintroduced his more... weird... sleeping positions. Some that would almost take up the entire bed, leaving Hiccup with just a few inches for himself. But Hiccup loved it regardless and so far, Toothless never rolled over him.

One night, Hiccup felt the usual prodding of Toothless against his leg. Weird, because judging by the slight incline of his bed, the heavy breathing next to his head and the fact that his sleeping territory was diminished to what could have been the edge of the world, Toothless was very much already asleep in the bed. So what could be prodding him? It didn't feel like it was one of Toothless hind legs? It felt different from that. Kind of softer, yet hard as a rock. Itching his curiosity, Hiccup pushed himself upright and looked down. His eyes went wide when he realized _what_ exactly was prodding him.

Hiccup's head turned red like a beet in pure embarrassment and like he was caught doing something he shouldn't, Hiccup dove back into his pillow, pulled the blanket over his head and scooted himself even closer to the edge of the bed. Hiccup was now very much aware what was going on behind him and everything that he was feeling and hearing made more sense. The rapid breathing, the soft whining noises Toothless made, the slight but steady rocking movement of the bed. Toothless was having a very pleasant dream and he was thrusting his massive erected penis forward against Hiccup's leg. Well, maybe not his leg in his dream, but here in reality, it definitely was. It made Hiccup wonder how long this was already going on before it woke him. Wait! Did Toothless do the same on other nights? How long is this going on? The thoughts made his head boil.

Hiccup slowly peeked from under the blankets to look at Toothless face. His tongue was slightly hanging out of his mouth and a bit of drool was covering the bed, but his eyes were firmly closed. He was definitely asleep. It made Hiccup wonder what exactly Toothless was dreaming about. _"Female Night Furies I bet"_ Hiccup thought to himself with a slight snicker. But then other possibilities crossed his mind that made him turn red with embarrassment again. Toothless was very insisting about Hiccup sleeping close to him ever since he slept under Toothless wing after all. What if...? _"Noo.. that can't be it. It must be female Night Furies"_. Hiccup thought about similar dreams that happened to him. He can clearly remember a very realistic dream where a stark naked Astrid was doing all kinds of wonderful things to him. And how happy and warm it made him feel. He would wake up with a an erection of his own and sometimes with a damp sheet, but it was completely worth it. Ohh, if only those dreams came to him more often.

A sudden hard thrust and a slight grumble by Toothless, pulled him out of his thoughts. Hiccup slowly lowered his blanket and looked down to inspect Toothless member. It's not the first time he sees the Night Fury's penis. Obviously, Toothless does not feel embarrassed to relieve himself in the open. Around others, Hiccup would always look away and act sheepish about his dragon natural behavior, but when they were alone, Hiccup would often spy at the member with interest from the corner of his eye. He even tried to make a few sketches of it for... dragon research of course. But there was something different about it this time. The penis was noticeably bigger.... by a lot. He guesses that during those other moments, it doesn't fully extract out of the slit. But this time, it's nearly double the size, and stiff as a rock. Hiccup watched the member wiggle with every small thrust Toothless made and he found himself oddly fascinated by it. Aroused even, because his own member was starting to grow hard under the blanket.

He extended a hand towards the thrusting penis to... to touch it? Why would he do that? Why was he wetting his lips with his tongue? Suddenly aware by what he was about to do, he dove back into the pillow and pulled the blanket back over his head. As if Toothless would wake up and he had to explain himself to him. Hiccup's head pounded. _"No no no... i was not about too do that",_ knowing fully well that if he didn't stop himself, he totally would have. Hiccup listened to Toothless thrusting and he found his hand grabbing his own penis and having thoughts about what it would feel like to touch Toothless'. What was happening behind him was certainly turning him on.

Suddenly, Hiccup notices something about the sounds Toothless was making. He could hear some frustration. Toothless stabbing the open air with his member must not be enough. Hiccup thoughts were running wild, until suddenly he came to a decision. He remember how happy the dreams of Astrid made him, and he wanted his bud to be happy as well. So Hiccup decided to help his bud a bit. He slowly moved backwards until he was lying with his back against Toothless belly and felt the thrusting member touch his legs again. Suddenly hesitant with thoughts of Toothless waking up, or if he should be doing this at all, Hiccup stopped. But, feeling the member make a slightly harder thrust when touching Hiccup, he was determined. Hiccup moved one of his leg over Toothless cock so it was in between his thighs. The penis had a bit of a fleshy exterior, with almost a solid shaft beneath it. It felt really smooth and a bit oily. Kind of like holding a very solid and thick eel. But most surprising of all, the penis was extremely warm. Much warmer than Toothless body. And it wasn't just a form of body heat. It felt as if the penis was radiating the heat from within.

Toothless must have felt the pressure around his member, because suddenly, the thrusts became much more forceful and with purpose. Hiccup pressed one hand against the shaft so it was pressing against himself, gently massaging his own member with each thrust Toothless made. The heat of the dragon's penis was also causing a warm and tingling feeling. Hiccup quickly holds up one hand over his mouth because he would scream if he didn't. This felt amazing. Hiccup hears Toothless softly whining again, this time not with frustration, but with lust. The thrusts were more rhythmic and harder than before, and it didn't take long for the movement to push Hiccup over the edge. Hiccup came hard and moaned loudly into his hand. Toothless wasn't far behind and with a few hard thrusts, the dragon also spilled his seeds between Hiccup's thighs and into the blanket. While Hiccup basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, he noticed the movement and warbling noises of now an awake Toothless. Hiccup quickly hid himself in the blanket and didn't move a muscle, pretended to be asleep. Somehow thinking that this would all look like an accident.

Toothless looked around and noticed the in blankets covered human lying against his chest and the smell of his release in it. He noticed how the roll of blankets was trembling like a hatchling that did something bad. Toothless wondered about it but decided to not question it. He pushed his snout against the hairball at the top and purred love loudly against it. Toothless then put a paw around the blanket and pulled it closer to his chest.


	2. Self Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup questions his sexuality when the only thing he can think about is a Night Fury penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think i would write a second chapter for this. Unlike the first chapter, which I based of the image included in the story and I had a clear idea by what i wanted to write, this one was a lot harder. I only had a small idea where to take the story, but I had no exact details in mind. Eventually, i scraped or rewritten lot of paragraphs. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it.

It was little while past first light when Toothless stirred awake. Hiccup immediately heard Toothless purr and croon as the top of his head was being nuzzled by the affectionate dragon. The paw around him pulled him just a little bit tighter against the dragon's chest as to linger in the moment a little longer. Toothless finally loosened his grip on Hiccup when he decided that he had done enough snoozing. He had work to do. Slowly, Toothless got out of the bed and silently moved himself to the roof hatch that Hiccup had built to leave the house. Everything Toothless did was gentle and slow, clearly with the intention not to awaken Hiccup. But little did Toothless know that Hiccup was already awake. In fact, he hadn't fallen asleep at all after that... happened. 

While it felt nice and comforting to have Toothless cuddle with him during the night, the fact that his body and blanket were completely soaked with the wet and sticky release of a dragon made falling asleep a bit difficult. He would have gotten up to wash himself and get a new set of blankets, but Toothless wasn't really letting him out of his grip. It felt as if Toothless wanted Hiccup to be covered in his release for as long as possible. 

But even if Hiccup could clean himself, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. The entire night, his head was spinning, trying to rationalize his impulse decision to... let his best friend, a Night Fury, rut between his legs. And at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt to have Toothless thrust between his thighs and having the dragon's penis rub against his own. He couldn't stop thinking about how the massive penis was wiggling and pointing straight at him when Toothless was thrusting the air. And he couldn't stop thinking about wanting to touch it and taste it. 

_"Wait? Taste it? When did I have that idea?"_ Hiccup thought as he caught himself with his mouth half open and tongue out imagining the tip of the member right in front of him. 

_"By the gods, what's wrong with me?"._

He was a male. Toothless was a male. It was a penis. A dragon penis of all things. That thing should not entice him this much! Hiccup shook his head. He needed a bath. Maybe a bucket of cold water would clear his head.

* * *

It didn't work. Several buckets of cold water later, he could still only think about one thing. A massive, erected Night Fury penis. A thing he shouldn't be thinking about, but it just doesn't get out of his head. 

It's a good thing that today is the day that Toothless wanders alone to Thor knows where. A weird behavior that started a few full moons ago. Hiccup was worried the first time Toothless was absent for an entire day, but as Toothless always returned before sundown, and looking much cleaner than before, he didn't really mind. It gave him some free time to do his own chores as well. It's probably a coincidence that Toothless always does this on laugardagur.

Maybe a visit to the forge might distract him enough. Work on some unfinished projects or help Gobber with some of his workload. But it was clear that Hiccup wasn't focusing on the job. Gobber had to intervene when Hiccup was nearly about to pick up a red glowing rod out of the fire with his bare hands. 

_"Out with it lad"_ Gobber demanded. 

_"Huh?"_ Hiccup answered dumbfoundedly. 

_"Y'r clearly distracted by something Hiccup. Come on. What is it?"._

Of course, Hiccup couldn't tell Gobber what really was on his mind. 

_"Oh, eh, just thinking about some new designs you know. F-for Toothless. I just can't think of a solution for one part"._

Gobber raised his eyebrow. He knew Hiccup long enough to know that if Hiccup had a problem with a design, he would draw it out on paper or come to him for help. It was obvious that Hiccup was hiding something from him. But if he didn't want to tell him, he must have his reasons, so Gobber played dumb. 

_"How 'bout yeh just go to y'r workshop and think about y'r problem. And if yeh still can't solve it, come back to me and I will look at it, alright?"_ Gobber suggested. 

_"Right, right."_

Gobber was always a source of good advice for Hiccup. Maybe he does know some kind of answer for his situation. Especially since Hiccup realized why exactly Gobber 'never married'. 

_"Actually Gobber, maybe you can help me"._

Hiccup thought about how he could get his 'problem' across without revealing his actual intent. 

_"I've been liking this... design, this... gear construction",_ Hiccup started. _"And I really like the way this construction works. I'm familiar with it, and I really want to keep using this design in the future as well"._

Gobber sat down on a chair and listened to the boy rambling. It was obvious that he was using an analogy to talk about something else, thought he couldn't really tell what just yet. 

_"Then I suddenly have this interested in a... new, completely different gear construction",_ Hiccup continued. _"And it's great. Fantastic even. And I can't stop thinking about it. It felt so good"._

Hiccup cringed at himself for these last choice of words, but Gobber seemingly didn't notice. Or so he thought. 

_"Ahum, anyway, this new gear construction could mean a lot of problems though. Like it could mean I've been wrong about the first design the entire time._ _And maybe it means that I actually want to use the new design. Instead of the design I actually want to keep using"_. 

Hiccup walked back and forth in the smithery, constantly gesturing his hands at imaginary designs in front of him. He stopped when he noticed Gobber had a grin from ear to ear on his face. 

" _W-what?_ " Hiccup cautiously asked. 

With a thunderous laugh, Gobber stood up from his chair and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder. 

_"Hiccup lad, yeh can't fool me with this gear design nonsense! I know what y'r really are trying to say"_. 

Hiccup's head turned red, only further confirming Gobber's suspicion. 

_"Y-you do?"_ he stammered. 

Gobber was the one that assisted him with building his new bed for him and Toothless. He knew that the pair liked to sleep next to each other. Was his story that obvious? Gobber looked around for a second to see if anyone was in earshot of the smithery and then softly asked 

_"This is about Eret isn't it?"_. 

Hiccup had to process that question for a second. 

_"What!? No!"_ Hiccup almost screamed as he pushed Gobber away from him, which only caused Gobber to laugh even harder. 

_"Listen lad, I've seen the way yeh looked at the man. Yeh have an interest in him don't yeh?"._

Hiccup did have an interest in Eret though, but not for the reason Gobber is suggesting. As a former expert dragon trapper, he had quite an extensive knowledge about dragons, stuff that even Hiccup didn't know, and the two did have some lengthy talks over a mug of ale. 

_"Honestly, I can't blame yeh"_ , Gobber went on. _"By Berk standards, the man is quite pretty to look at. It's no wonder so many of the ladies have fallen for him"_. 

It was true that Eret was known as a womanizer. Several of the younger girls had bedded with him and bled for him. He had even bedded with Ruffnut, well, eventually.

 _"But if y'r worried that he wouldn't be interested in yeh, don't be."_ Gobber said as he started to reheat a piece of metal he was working on. 

_"Trust me. I personally know that the man enjoys the pleasures of both worlds"_. 

Hiccup blinked at Gobber a few times. 

_"What...?"_ Hiccup asked. 

_"The man's a giver and a taker"_ Gobber laughed. 

_"What?"_ Hiccup asked again. 

_"And lad, let me tell yeh. He can take some. Four of us that one time, one after another"._

Hiccup didn't ask again. His mouth was just wide open in disbelieve. 

_"And about this 'gear-design' problem of y'rs"_ , Gobber said with a bit more serious tone. _"Just be like Eret, and see if you can like them both."_

Shaking away all the nonsense he just heard, he remember that he came to Gobber for advice, and that he was trying to help him. 

_"Thanks Gobber, but I really do not..."._

_"Y'r father sure did"_ Gobber interrupted. 

Hiccup blinked at Gobber, figuring out if he heard that last sentence correctly. 

_"I mean, where do yeh think the title 'Stoick the Vast' came from? Some men felt sorry for y'r mother. I mostly felt sorry for some of the men"_. 

Hiccup's jaw was on the floor, not knowing how to respond for a few seconds. 

_"WHAAAAT?"_

* * *

Hiccup was back in his home, sitting in front of the hearth. If Hiccup needed a distraction, he certainly received that. But the awkward and completely embarrassing conversation with Gobber did give Hiccup something to think about. He can't deny that Eret is quite a handsome and charismatic man. It's understandable why women, and men apparently, would fall for him. But does he hold similar feelings? It wasn't really a hard question, as he can say with certainty that he does not. Or for any other man for that matter. That's at least one thing crossed off the list. 

And when he thinks about Astrid, he still loves her and loves the moments when they get intimate with each other. He had fondled and tasted her breasts, and she had taken him in her mouth now and then. But they had not yet properly bedded yet, as was normal for a couple their age. Astrid wanted to save that as a wedding gift, pressuring Hiccup to hurry up already with the proposal. Hiccup hopes that this 'saving yourself for marriage' doesn't stick for some reason. He had also stroked himself over sketches he made of her long before they started courting. Which kind of started after first romantic flight on Toothless.

Damn! Just thinking about Toothless made Hiccup think about the fleshy pink appendage again. And he was doing such a good job to keep himself distracted from it. But the damage was already done.

Hiccup stood up from his chair and walked to a cabinet in the room and eyed at one specific drawer. The one with the false bottom. Just thinking about its content made his heartbeat go faster. Opening the drawer and removing the false bottom revealed some rolled up parchments. Hiccup took the parchments back to his chair, took a deep breath and unfolded one of them, revealing a sketch of Toothless. Standing with his shoulders tall, wings high in the sky, eyes closed and chin up, looking all smug. The pose was indeed majestic, but clearly staged. Toothless tends to do that when he notices that Hiccup is drawing him. 

But Hiccup looked mostly at the later added detail between the hind legs. The now very inaccurately sized Night Fury penis. He had made multiple sketches of the member, proving to himself that even then, he had a much more profound interest in it than he thought. There were sketches from various angles and some with some added details that he couldn't really see without taking a good look. But now having seen the real thing, up close, and in full length, it was obvious that his drawings did not do it justice. Still, even with half the length and looking a bit more flaccid, the sketches aroused him. Before he knew it, Hiccup had unbuckled his pants and was stroking his penis over the sketches of the naked Night Fury. He was imagining the dragon rutting his thighs again. Imagining pressing his tongue against its length and letting the dragon climax on it. He didn't care anymore, he wanted it so badly, and like Gobber said, he could always take pleasure from both worlds. Hiccup stroked harder and faster until the orgasm hit him as he came over the parchments. That's okay, they were inaccurate anyway, he would make new and better ones later. He threw the parchment into the fire and cleaned himself up. After that, he sat down in the chair in front of the fire, feeling content. 

_"I can't wait for tonight"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * laugardagur = Saturday or Cleaning Day in Old Norse
> 
> I had fun writing the dialogue between Gobber and Hiccup. It's actually my first time ever trying to write dialogue in a story, so I had done some research how to do it, like giving the characters something to do between the phrases. It may still be rough, but I did my best on it.


End file.
